


Paperwhites

by Missy



Category: ParaNorman (2012)
Genre: Flowers, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman comes back every year, just to make sure she's all right...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paperwhites

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Graveyard Smash.

After the disaster that had been Halloween night, the good people of Blithe Hollow were quite willing to avoid the cemetery that loomed over their town. Norman Babcock, of course, didn’t have that luxury. It was his job to travel the short distance every year to double-check that his help had fully allowed his ancestress the peace she had been denied for centuries. For ten years, everything remained as he had left it.

Then he noticed a small change.

Blades of grass grew beneath the tree, where once the ground had been black and infertile. Then flowers, white and blue, sprouting from the ground at their hands and feet. At her side, a second tree sprouted, a white birch that grew more magnificent with every season. Soon, thanks to a bit of research, Norman figured out what those trees were.

Paper whites and cherry blossoms, as they had been in his long-ago vision of Aggie. They bloomed once a year, but so plentifully that they could be seen all the way across town, as far off as Massachusetts bay. A young girl’s thank-you, a sign of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from ParaNorman, which is the property of Laika Inc. Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
